Kyoya Ootori x Hana Takeuchi (OCReader)
by I am Yuki Echizen
Summary: Basically, Kyoya gets married (arranged marriage), he learns to love his wife, and has kids with her. :3 SMUT on chapter two and three!


**A/N:** Collaborative piece between me, Meg, and Nix. :D

**A/N:** I was too lazy to separate the chapters. So I just put them all in one page. :3

**A/N:** I made a photo album... :D Go to my Facebook profile: Yuki Echizen, go to my Photos, find the album Kyoya Ootori x Hana Takeuchi (My fanfic)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. No profits were made.

* * *

**Kyoya Ootori x Hana Takeuchi**

Chapter I: The Grandiose Wedding

"Hana, this is the man I want you to marry." Her father said.

"_This_ man?" She looked at him from where he was sitting.

"Yes."

Kyoya stood up and offered a handshake to her. "It is very nice to finally meet you, Miss Takeuchi."

Hana took his hand. "The pleasure is all mine," she said without a hint of satisfaction. She sat down. "When is the wedding, father?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Alright, then, I'll go pick out my dress quickly." She picked up her handbag and walked towards the door.

"I already have one for you."

She held the knob. "Knowing you, dad, it's an awful dress." She exited the room.

"Be at our hotel by nine in the morning tomorrow!"

"I will, daddy." She walked away, picking up her phone from her purse. She dialed her designer. "Hey, baby... I'll pick her up in a bit." She drove to the store in her convertible.

"Baby, are you getting married?" Her gay friend handed her a red paper bag.

"I guess..."

"Oh, gosh... is it an arranged wedding?"

"Yes..."

"You never considered arranged marriage _a_ marriage."

"Hana, baby, we've been best friends since elementary school, you're the first person I tell my secrets to and vice versa. Do you honestly want to do this?"

"Yes, I do." Hana kissed him on his cheek gently. "Goodbye, Jason."

"Hey, don't say that..." He pulled her in for a hug. "Congratulations on your wedding, Hana."

He could feel her smile against his chest. "Thank you."

Hana checked in at their hotel where the best hairdressers, makeup artists and stylists were waiting. "Hello, everyone." She smiled and set her handbag and dress on the bed.

"Hello, Miss Takeuchi."

"Please, call me Hana."

"Alright, Miss Hana, let's make some magic!"

"I'm all yours."

Two hours later, Hana was ready to go. She looked like a princess who came out of a fairytale. Her feet were perfectly carved into the open-toed off white shoes, nails painted baby pink, her satin dress slid perfectly on her white skin... her dark brunette hair was curled and bounced as she let it down after zipping up her white dress. Her eyes needed no false lashes, only light makeup that made her eyes twinkle even when they were closed. She had a perfectly proportioned face and body and she was... purely angelic.

A professional photographer took some of her most gorgeous pictures at the hotel and at the church as she arrived.

The enormous doors of the church opened and she started walking on cue with the organs. She faked a smile. Kyoya, who was wearing contacts for this special occasion, and his best tailored suit, awaited for his wife-to-be down at the altar.

"Do you, Kyoya Ootori, take Hana Takeuchi, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The priest inquired to Kyoya.

Kyoya looked at his bride from head-to-toe. Then he nodded, keeping a straight face. "I do."

"Do you, Hana Takeuchi, take Kyoya Ootori, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Without any hesitation, she replied. "Yes, I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Kyoya took a step forward, sighing slightly as he laced an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, letting his hand go up to her hair, and his fingertips weave through her brunette locks, before half shutting his eyes, leaning in, then completely shutting his eyes, and letting their lips come together for what would be their very first kiss.

Hana wrapped her arms around Kyoya's neck and stuck her tongue in his mouth.

Kyoya was a little taken back from her boldness. He loosened his grip on her some before grabbing her closer than before and shifting his shoulders in the kiss. He stopped a moment or so before, before he picked her up bridal style. "You know..." He began, "I didn't think that you'd be _that_... bold. After all, we barely know each other, though we just got married." He mumbled the last few words.

"You know, after being raised in the US, _this _is not even bold." Hana replied. "And please, stop the act."

Kyoya laughed a bit as he took her to the limo, which would drive them to the hotel then the airport. "Act...?" He said sarcastically as he smirked and leaned back in his seat, crossing his legs.

"This is nothing but a charade, Mr. Ootori. Nothing more and nothing less." She looked at him from the side. "Anyways, where are you taking me for our honeymoon?"

Kyoya looked at Hana. Then took out his contact lenses and put it in the container. "Hmm... Barcelona."

"Spain, huh? I'm looking forward to it." Hana sat on on Kyoya's lap, her hands on his shoulders. She looked into his cold onyx-colored eyes then his lips. She stared at those thin and red luscious lips before roughly kissing them. Tongue, licking, sucking, no questions asked.

Kyoya placed his hands on Hana's thighs and they crawled to her waist then her back. He arched his back and bit her lip gently.

* * *

Chapter II: Barcelona Honeymoon

Hana pulled away. She grunted, "This dress is annoying!" She tugged on it.

The chauffeur opened the door. "Young Master Kyoya, Miss Hana, we've arrived at the hotel."

Hana looked at him. "Oh, we'll be right there." She got off of Kyoya and let him step out first.

Kyoya reached out for Hana's hand. "Come on, Mrs. Ootori, our plane leaves in three hours and we're supposed to check in two hours prior to the flight..."

Hana stepped out of the car. They got on the elevator and in their suite.

Kyoya picked up his suitcase. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Hana, who was now wearing a baby blue spring dress, pulled her luggage.

They headed to the airport and got on the Ootori private jet.

"How long does this trip take?" Hana asked.

"Twenty-one hours." Kyoya replied.

"Twenty-one hours?!"

"Yes... don't worry, you can lay down on the bed... I'll sleep here."

"What are you talking about? We're married now. We sleep on the same bed, beside each other, and..." She blushed a bit, "shit happens..."

"Are you seriously saying that while blushing?" Kyoya pulled her closer by her waist once more.

Hana, once again, wrapped her arms around Kyoya's neck. "Mnn..."

Then Kyoya lifted her by her butt and slammed her on the walls. She growled softly. Then Kyoya turned around and entered the bedroom. He tossed her on the bed, locked the door and jumped her. They started stripping each other down to the last thread of clothing on them.

Kyoya looked at the small woman under him. "God, you're beautiful," he whispered.

"Just get on with it..." Hana said.

Kyoya smirked. "Whatever you say, Mrs. Ootori..." He rolled a nipple between his fingers and licked the other, making his new wife moan in pleasure. He looked up at her without stopping and she could feel that evil smile stretch against her breast.

She muffled her voice.

Kyoya rubbed the sensitive part in between her thighs making her yell out in ecstasy as he put in his index finger. He pulled it in and out, but that didn't satisfy him. He took his middle finger and put it in as well. Then he bit the top part of her pussy and started licking. Hana placed both of her hands on Kyoya's now damp hair.

"Use this." Hana handed him a condom.

Kyoya unwillingly put it on then topped her and thrust in without hesitating.

"Ow!" She exclaimed in pain. "It hurts...!" She started crying.

"You're a... virgin?" Kyoya couldn't believe it.

"S-shut up!" She covered her face. "Just get on with it already!"

This was the first time Kyoya lost control of himself. He couldn't stop at all. He pulled out until only his tip was at her entrance and then he thrust in her as hard as he could making her shout in excruciating pain. He started picking up the pace, not caring about anything else, not even the cries of his new wife.

"Unn... you're so tight...!" Kyoya muttered. He noticed that their position was pretty unstable. "Here, wrap your legs around my waist," he grabbed her soft legs and continued to move. "Ha... na..." He buried his face in between her breasts and started placing wet kisses.

"K-Kyo... ya..." She said in between her breaths, almost inaudible. "You're so... good..."

Upon hearing this, Kyoya pounded into Hana even faster and harder.

"K-Kyo... ya..." She panted heavily, "I'm... coming..."

"T-together... we'll come together..." Kyoya gave one strong thrust before coming.

Hana felt the warm and thick liquid burst out inside the condom and she, herself, could not contain her excitement. Her fluids dripped around Kyoya's coated manhood and out of Hana's pussy. Kyoya laid flat on Hana, thinking that that day was the best day of his life. Hana hugged him, thinking the same thing.

"Sorry..." Kyoya started. "I couldn't control myself..."

"I could tell..." Hana said sarcastically. "But, don't worry about it... I e-enjoyed it too... so it's all good."

And then... it was awkward...

"Well, uh... do you... want something to eat?" Kyoya inquired.

"Y-yeah, sure. That's a good idea." Hana stood up and wrapped a robe around herself. "I'll go make it!" She dashed to the bathroom and then the kitchen.

"What the hell am I doing?" Kyoya laid on the bed with a blanket on him.

"Here it is..." Hana brought a tray with her.

She placed it in the middle of the small bed with barely enough room for the two of them. Kyoya took the first bite and, "Damn! This is seriously good!"

"Really?" Her eyes brightened. "Thank you..."

Then they cleared their throats for being out of character. And... it got awkward again...

"So... tell me about yourself..."

"There isn't really anything to talk about myself..."

"Yeah, there is! Friends, family, likes, dislikes, anything at all... there's a lot to talk about a person." Hana took a bite out of the food on the plate as well. "I mean, we got married, kissed, had s-sex... but, all we know about each other are our names..."

"I guess you have a point... where should I start? As you probably have heard, I am the third son of the Ootori family, meaning I am neither an heir nor there would be the slightest chance that I would be next in line. My father, Yoshio Ootori, is the family's patriarch, he is rather... cold, calculating, and hard to please. My sister, Fuyumi Ootori, is very caring and she tries to help me in any way she can. My brother, Yuuichi Ootori, is the natural heir of the Ootori companies, because he is the oldest male after my father. Lastly, there is my second brother, Akito Ootori, he is helping my eldest brother with the family business. Friends, huh? Well, there's Tamaki Suoh..." He flashbacked on some of their times spent together, there were happy ones, sad ones, exhausting ones... "We were in the same class, actually very close. He... occasionally refers to me as 'Mommy' in accordance with his 'Haruhi's daddy' complex. When we first met, he drove me insane. However, he... helped me come out of my own shell, my own frame. And for that I am extremely thankful to him." He continued to talk about the others—Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, Renge, believe it or not, the host club... not one little detail was left out.

Hana talked about her rather, boring life and before they knew it, they were fast asleep in each others' embrace.

They woke up to the pilot's voice announcing that they will be landing in Barcelona soon. They immediately got up, fixed themselves and sat down quietly until it was time to get off.

Their two bodyguards loaded their luggage in the trunk of the limo and drove to the hotel they will be staying at.

Kyoya held Hana's hand firmly, intertwined his fingers in between hers. She looked at him, "What? We are husband and wife..."

Hana suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach but thought she was too old for those kinds of things.

"We made reservations at this hotel." Kyoya said in perfect Spanish.

"What is your name, sir?" The clerk responded.

"Kyoya Ootori."

"Yes, sir. You're on the penthouse, suite 1812." She handed Kyoya the card key numbered in gold, 1812.

"Penthouse, huh?"

"I like spoiling you..."

They got off on the eighteenth floor and saw the twelfth door on the right.

They all got in and the bodyguard asked, "Where should I put your stuff, Young Master?"

"Just set them down by the couch right there." Kyoya replied as he loosened his tie.

"Well, what should we do now, Mr. Ootori?" Hana asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Are you tired, Mrs. Ootori? Do you want to rest first?"

"No, I'm fine. You?"

"I'm not that tired either. You wanna take a walk with me?"

"I'd love to, Mr. Ootori."

"Shall we, senorita?"

"Oh, please..." She laughed softly.

Kyoya took her hand and wrapped it on his elbow. "Let's go." They started walking outside.

First they got a light snack and then took a walk around the market place, bought all sorts of couple accessories—like shirts, jewelry, key chains, even henna tattoos of the others' name. After that, they went to check out the architectural attractions nearby and took lots of pictures using Kyoya's phone.

Later that day, at a fancy restaurant where they were getting their dinner, Hana got a phone call from Jason.

"Hey, baby! How's married life treating you these days?"

"Jason?!" She exclaimed happily. "Hi, baby! Good... so far..."

"So, have you done it with him yet?" He asked jokingly.

"W-well..." Hana couldn't find the words to follow.

"Oh my god... _Oh my god!_ He took your virginity?!"

"Y-yeah! Is that so wrong?!"

"Look, baby, you always said that your virginity is reserved for your husband..." Jason paused. "But you also said that there is no point in intimacy without love."

"I'll come to love him..." Hana said with hesitation, "right?"

"I don't know baby, would you?"

"Hana, what would you like to eat?" Kyoya said as he came back from the washroom. Then he realized she was on the phone. "Oh, sorry for interrupting your conversation."

"Ah, no... we're almost done talking anyways..." Hana replied.

"No, baby, we're not! Don't you dare hang up the phone!"

"Sorry, J. I gotta let you go now..." Hana said as she hung up.

"Baby, baby?! Hana! Hana- you-" He pulled his phone away from his ear. "And she hung up on me!"

"Do you mind if I ask who that was?" Kyoya started.

"He's my best friend, Jason."

"He?"

"He's gay."

"I see..." He nodded slowly. "So, what would you like to eat?"

"Hmm... something light to go with drinks?" She smiled softly.

"Alright... waiter!" He raised his hand.

After two hours, they were drinking their eighth wine bottle. When they headed out, their bodyguards tried to help them stand straight, but they resisted and talked very indistinctly.

"Kyoya! Is... the most beautiful man on earth!" Hana yelled in tune of a song.

"I love you, Hana!" Kyoya shouted back.

They giggled and and stumbled, threw up on the side of the road and acted like real goofballs that one night of their life when they were allowed to do as they please.

Finally, the bodyguards couldn't take the humiliation and picked them up and drove them to the hotel.

"A little more..."

The two members of the Black Onion squad put them on the bed. "Okay, boss. Good night."

"Nighty-night." Hana said and smirked in an unsophisticated manner.

They lay there in bed for a while, then Hana started, "You know when you're actually happy for once, then Life's like, 'LOL, give me one second.' and He makes it all horrible again?"

Kyoya chuckled. "Yeah. This is one of them nights, huh?" He topped her, kissed her wetly, left more vivid hickeys on her, and that was all he remembered.

When they woke up, they were in each others' arms, naked to the last piece of garment.

"Mnn..." Kyoya muttered as the sun rose and glinted his eyes between the curtains of their suite. He put a hand over his eyes.

Seconds later, Hana placed her hand on her forehead, "Shit, what is with this headache?"

When they realized they were touching each others' bare skin in the _closest _way possible, they didn't know whether to move or to stay like that... Finally, someone knocked at the door.

"I'll get it." Kyoya said and stood up with his naked butt facing Hana. He put on his robe and tied it around his waist. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Sir, it is now time for your meeting with the Spanish Prime Minister."

He looked at the clock on the wall, "Oh, shit! I'll be right there!" He ran towards the bathroom, took a quick shower, and put on a decent suit.

Hana sat on the bed, still naked, hugged her legs and sighed. "Working, even on our honeymoon?" She whispered to herself.

He grabbed his briefcase and dashed for the door, but stopped abruptly. He ran back to the bed, crouched down to meet Hana's lips with his—a light peck on the lips. "I'll be back before dinner."

Hana smiled contently and when she heard the door close, she giggled loudly like a lovestruck maiden. Then she realized something, "Wait!" She wrapped the thin blanket around her thin body and searched for something. She didn't find it around the bed or anywhere near it, she suddenly got worried. She then wrapped her bathrobe around her and went in the bathroom. She sat down and peed, wiped herself and threw the tissue in the trash, catching a glimpse of the small transparent bag on top. It was a used and filled condom. She let out a sigh of relief, but somehow... she felt disappointed. _So, no babies? _She turned on the water in the tub and was about to dip in, but she heard her phone scream out, "Text message!" in a girly and squeaky synthetic voice. She walked towards the bedside table and picked it up. There was a text from an unknown number.

She opened it and read, "Have you eaten? K.O." It made her smile in an instant.

She replied, "No, I'll take a bath first then eat. :) ~Hana" She brought the phone in the bathroom with her and placed it on the ledge of the fancy gold tub. It rang again.

"Well, hurry up. I don't want you to miss breakfast. K.O."

"Then, you should eat too! ~Hana"

"I will, when I get the chance. K.O."

"No! Eat now! Now. ~Hana"

"Alright, Mrs. Ootori. :) K.O."

She replied one last text, "Be good at work. :) ~Hana"

After a few more minutes, Hana got out of the bath, water dripping down her entire body. She remembered her phone sitting on the tub and picked it up in an unsafe position, and as predicted, she slipped and bruised the side of her left knee and the underside of her left arm. "Ah!" She exclaimed in pain. She checked to see if the phone was still okay and she smiled. She wrapped a towel around her and limped towards the bed. She dried herself off, put on her makeup, wore a yellow and white floral strapless dress and ordered for room service. Her bodyguard was in the next room over and she specifically told him that he doesn't have to follow her around and that she'd call him if she needed to.

She was bored to her brains the entire day and at 7 o'clock sharp, she heard the door open.

"I'm back." Kyoya said from the door.

Hana jumped out of bed, without even pausing her movie and limped towards the door. "Welcome back."

Kyoya smiled and walked closer to her, but when he saw the huge bruise on her leg, his eyes widened. He dropped his coat and his briefcase. "What happened?!" He grabbed her left arm with his right hand.

"Ow!" She flinched.

Kyoya turned her arm halfway around and saw yet another bruise on her white skin. He painted such a worried and pained look on his face. "What have you been doing?!" He picked her up bridal style and laid her on the messy bed. He dashed to the kitchen and grabbed an entire tray of ice and placed them in two bags. He came back and placed the ice on her leg and on her arm. "Seriously, what did you do!?"

"I... was taking a bath and slipped in the tub..." She whimpered like a scolded child.

Kyoya let out a hopeless sigh. He hugged her and said, "Don't make me worry like that! The next time this happens, I want you to contact me immediately. And send me a damn picture!"

Hana hugged him back and buried her face in his chest. "Sorry..."

"No, I'm sorry for yelling at you..." He kissed her forehead.

"Are we good now?" She smiled.

"Yeah..." He let her go. "Let's have dinner?"

"I already ordered room service."

"Okay..." He got up and changed into his 'house clothes.'

Hana already placed the bags on the bedside table. Kyoya picked them up, emptied them on the sink and threw the bags away.

The room service knocked on the door and Kyoya opened it. He pushed the tray inside and got a breakfast table so Hana wouldn't have to get up. He placed the plates on the small table and they talked over "dinner in bed."

"So how did work go?" Hana asked.

"It was good. The Prime Minister noticed that I have a wedding band now. He said that I should have brought you along."

"I don't really care much for kissing up on big shots' asses." She smiled mischievously.

"Oh, so that's what you call _my_ line of work?" Kyoya replied slyly.

"Your line of work is to cure people, Kyoya."

"Alright... but it still involves ass kissing, huh?"

"You always take me wrong..."

In the morning, Hana woke up, her head rested on Kyoya's arm, hers draped around his waist. She smiled as she traced the outline of his face.

Then he spoke, "You know, that tickles..."

"How long have you been awake?!"

"Just now, when you traced my face."

"Okay, well we have to get up. Today's our last day, right?!" She pulled up the upper half of her body, but Kyoya pulled her back down. "Kyaaa!"

"Stay with me for a second."

"No." She said playfully as she tried to rise back up.

"Stay here." Kyoya yanked her back down again.

Hana straddled his hips and wrestled him. Kyoya held her wrists firm and they struggled with each others' force. He flipped her over, now she was under him.

"I'm too strong for you." He kissed her wetly.

"Mmhh..." She moaned.

He smirked and right when he was about to strip her down, one of his bodyguards knocked and said behind the door, "Young Master, we have to leave in eight hours, I advise that you get ready and pack your things now."

Kyoya grunted. "Go away."

He did.

"Let's go..." Hana stood up and kissed Kyoya on the lips gently.

_What was I just about to do?_ He thought to himself.

They cleaned themselves up, packed their clothes back in their suitcases. They headed to the airport and back home.

The entire time on the plane, Kyoya spent his time in front of his laptop or in the bathroom for pee breaks. Hana felt a little lonely because of this.

* * *

Chapter III: Falling in Love

The limo stopped at a new mansion.

"Where are we, Kyoya?" Hana asked.

"This is our new home." Kyoya replied as he hugged her just above her breasts.

Hana smiled, turned around and hugged him back.

"This is where we're gonna spend our lives together, where we're gonna raise our children, grow old, have grandchildren..."

"I'm looking forward to it..." She looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest.

"Well, it's a lot to look forward to." He lowered his head a bit and kissed her without letting go.

Then Hana took his hand and dragged him inside. "Show me around?"

"Okay..." He tightened his grip on her hand.

They started unpacking their things. Hana stood up on a foot stool and tried to push her shoes up the higher shelves in their walk-in closet. She kept pushing until she was standing on her toes. She fell out of balance and almost fell off of a six-step stool. Her heart skipped a beat, but Kyoya caught her just in the nick of time.

"I thought I told you not to scare me like that!"

Hana kicked her feet playfully. "I'm sorry..." She kissed his lips.

Kyoya put her down. "We have to go to a party tonight. I'll introduce you to everyone as my wife." He held her hands.

"Really?" She was feeling uneasy since they flew back, but his next statement reassured her.

"Yes, who else?" Kyoya replied as he hugged her.

She smiled and hugged him back.

Kyoya was wearing a black tux, and again, he was wearing his contacts.

Hana had light makeup on and a deep blue off-shoulder, long dress. Her shoes were dazzling silver and it was laced around her ankle. She stood up from the vanity chair and turned around to face Kyoya. "How do I look?"

"You look stunning." Again, he hugged her.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Ootori."

"Let's go, Mrs. Ootori." He offered her his elbow and she took it.

They walked to the car and Kyoya drove to the venue. He pulled her hand over the armrest and held it tight.

"What party are we going to?" Hana asked.

"We're going to my dad's party." Kyoya replied.

"Well, what's the party for?"

"It's his formal announcement of who's inheriting what. But really, it's just some aristocratic mingling."

"Well, that's gonna be boring."

"Well, you're gonna be there so it's not gonna be _that_ boring."

"N'awwww..."

Kyoya lifted her hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it. He parked the car, got out and helped Hana. They walked up the stairs to the hall, Hana's hand laced around Kyoya's elbow. She was happy until she heard the gossiping murmurs and the indistinct mentions of her name and maiden name. Hana already thought something was off, but she let it slip by. Kyoya then walked around with her and introduced her as his wife. The guests said she was lovely and Kyoya was lucky to have her. A few minutes later, Hana said that she was going to the washroom for a bit.

"Are you not feeling well?" Kyoya asked.

"No," she said with an honest smile. "I could not feel any better than this." She went in the bathroom and retouched her makeup when she heard a couple of female voices closing in.

"Did you know, Kyoya only married that girl, Hana Takeuchi because of her money. And apparently, Kyoya's dad made a deal with him, that if he marries her, then he would give Kyoya the Ootori Medical—" The girls finally entered the bathroom. When they saw Hana putting lipstick on, they shrieked and stepped back in a split-second.

Hana was staring at herself in the mirror, pursing her lips to even out the lipstick. She threw the cosmetic in her strapless purse and looked at the girls with intimidating eyes, "Your lives must be so boring. Talking about other peoples' marriages instead of trying to save your own." She walked out with poise and an evil grin.

"She can't be Kyoya-sama's wife. She's such a bitch!"

When she came out of the bathroom, she headed for the bar without making any attempts of shifting directions. She asked for a glass of vodka. Kyoya noticed her sitting alone and walked up to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked after she chugged down the alcoholic beverage in one smooth gulp. He took away the glass with barely anything left in it. He put an arm around her waist, spun her towards him and sat down in the process. "Mrs. Ootori, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just mingle with your partners or go find a new wife or go fuck yourself, but _leave me out of your business!_" She said in a tipsy voice.

This set Kyoya off. He grabbed her face and kissed her roughly.

She shoved him away and stood up. She wobbled her way into the dancefloor and danced with her back touching an unknown man's chest.

Kyoya got even more pissed. He dragged Hana into the balcony where it was dim and quiet. "What's going on?"

"Why don't you ask yourself?" She sat down in a chair.

"What do you mean, Hana?"

"Why did you bring me here?" She said, almost in a crying voice.

"Because you're my wife... and I wanted to celebrate this occasion with you."

She smirked. "Wife? What a joke!"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about, Hana."

"Why did you even marry me in the first place, Kyoya? Was it to take your place as CEO? Or was it for something more realistic than that?"

"So that's it?" He figured out what she was saying. Crouching down in front of her, he held her hands, "I may not have had good intentions at first, but after spending the past week as your husband, all I wanted was to be with you every second of every day... for the rest of my life... Don't let anyone else influence that fact. I love you. That's all there is to it."

"Say it again?"

"I love you, Hana." He kissed her gently. "I love you."

They walked back in hand-in-hand, refreshed, happy.

"Alright, time for the family portrait!" The photographer yelled out.

Mr. and Mrs. Ootori sat down in the middle. They held their two granddaughters, the older one on Mr. Ootori's lap. The Ootori boys stood behind and their wives by their left sides, hands around their partners' waists.

"And one, two, three, say Medic!"

"After this, I'll make love to you at home." Kyoya softly whispered in Hana's ear, making her blush in the picture.

"Medic!" They said in unison as the camera shuttered and flashed.

Kyoya walked to the stage and grabbed the microphone. "To our dear guests, thank you for coming here tonight and joining us in this splendid evening! We are truly honored to have you over. My wife and I shall take our leave now. Good night and enjoy the rest of the party."

"What is your son doing?" Mr. Ootori asked his aged wife.

"Why is it that every time our children cause trouble, they suddenly become_ my_ children alone?" She replied as she held his hand.

He chuckled and hugged his two granddaughters.

Kyoya jumped off the stage and ran towards Hana. He grabbed her hand and dashed towards the door. He threw her in the car and drove off speedily. When they got home, their helpers were already sleeping. They ran upstairs, taking their shoes off, as not to make a sound. They threw their shoes on the couch in the family room. Without letting go of the other's lips, they stripped each other down. Hana pushed off Kyoya's suit, loosened his tie, and unbuttoned his dress shirt. Kyoya unzipped Hana's dress and pulled it towards him, then pulled it down to her ankles and grabbed Hana's butt as he hoisted her on him, kissing her wildly and wetly. Kyoya's thing hardened quickly at the contact of their skin, even under Hana's laced underwear. He took her to their room and laid her on the bed without letting her go. His hands went from her butt to her sides, from her sides to her breasts. He started massaging then in a circular motion, rolling a nipple between his fingers every now and then, while biting and sucking on the other one. She shut her eyes when his tongue slid down to her core. He started licking.

"Hmm, wet as always, Hana."

"S-shut up!"

"Why should I?" Kyoya flicked his tongue in her bud. "Mm... tasty." Then he started sucking her pre-cum. She tried to close her legs, but Kyoya pulled them wider apart as he bit gently her clit, thrusting his tongue in, and scraping her bud with his teeth in the process.

She squirmed around and came all over Kyoya's face. "S-sorry!" She said, embarrassed.

Kyoya licked whatever his tongue could reach and wiped his face with the sheets.

She pushed him down in a sitting position and crouched down on the floor, between his legs. She grabbed his thing while shaking and sucked the tip, making him throw his head back, calling her name out.

He grunted and pushed his hips to meet her blows.

"Like-ff that-ff?" She asked while his Johnny was inside of her mouth.

"Don't talk like that...!" His voice drained at the last words.

"Why-ff? I-ff thought-ff you'd-ff like-ff this-ff..." She flashed him her puppy-dog eyes.

Kyoya groaned, "I love it, okay!"

Hana grabbed his thing and let it hit her cheek multiple times. Then she took it and deep throated it.

"God, you'll make me come so easily..." He grunted as a small amount of hot liquid oozed out. He held her head in place, yearning for more.

Hana swirled her tongue around the tip of his thing.

"Damn..." He couldn't stop himself from thrusting in her mouth over and over again, feeling near.

"Mmhh..." She shut her eyes.

Kyoya gave one last thrust and filled her mouth. Hana swallowed everything in one smooth gulp. "God, you're amazing, Hana."

"That was a lot, Kyoya."

"Sorry..."

"Don't say that!"

Kyoya pushed Hana down on all fours and he rammed in her as hard as he could. He started picking up the pace, laying on her back, massaging her breasts as he pumps abnormally fast. "Haaa..."

Hana squeezed her legs shut. "Ah! AH! AHHH! Kyo... yaaaahhhh!"

"Come for me, Hana..."

"Haaah...! Unnn! Ah! Hyaaaa!" She came strongly, pushing Kyoya out a little.

Kyoya pumped a little harder until he came inside of her.

Hana collapsed after she felt the warm, almost unbearably hot liquids in her. Kyoya collapsing on top of her. They both panted heavily. "Damn, Kyoya..."

Kyoya kissed her neck and left a hickey from where he was, without pulling out. He let himself shrink before taking his Johnny out.

"Aahh..." She grunted as Kyoya put a blanket over her bare body and laid beside her, draping an arm over her waist.

Just like that, they fall asleep feeling like this paradise cannot get any better.

* * *

Chapter IV: Building Blocks

About two weeks later...

Hana stretched her back while squeezing her breasts together.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asked as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel draped on his shoulders.

"My boobs feel swollen..." She continued squeezing her breasts.

Kyoya came up to her from behind and started groping her breasts. "Let me help you..."

"Kyaaaa!" She exclaimed as she curled up and giggled. She moved away from him and said, "Let's go for our morning jog?"

"Okay..." He held out his hand, Hana took it.

They jogged downhill and right at the first curb, Hana fell down and held her stomach. "Ow, cramps..." She turned to him and suddenly blood dripped down from her nose.

"Hana!" Kyoya crouched down beside her and wiped her nose with his handkerchief. He picked her up like a princess.

"This is embarrassing..."

"I'm your husband. It's natural!" Kyoya walked back up to their mansion.

"It's probably just because of the heat today... you're overreacting."

When they got home, Hana went to the bathroom and when she got up from the toilet, she noticed some blood droplets. "Huh...? Well, that's an early period..." She noticed that it was lighter and had more spots... "That's gross..." She flushed it out.

Kyoya walked in. "Hey..." He hugged her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I just got my period, that's probably what caused the cramps..."

Kyoya headed for work at 8:30am. He gave Hana her usual goodbye kiss and drove to work.

Around 11 later that morning, Hana texted Kyoya. "Hey, hubby, can you get me some watermelons for lunch? ~Wifey"

He replied, "Alright, I'll be there in 20. Hubby."

"Thanks, Hubby. I love you! ~Wifey"

Kyoya went home for lunch and had three juicy-looking watermelons at hand. He gave them to the maid and went upstairs to his "Wifey." "Hana, I'm home." He heard her throwing up and choking in the bathroom. He ran to her.

"Oh, Kyoya, hi-" She threw up more.

Kyoya rubbed her back and got some tissues and wiped Hana's mouth with it. "Are you okay, Hana?"

"Yeah... I'm fine..." She pulled down the toilet seat and flushed her puke down. "Sorry, that was probably unappetizing."

"No, it's fine." He kissed her forehead. "I brought your watermelons..."

"Really?" Her eyes brightened. "Let's go eat them!" She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. The maids were slicing them open and into bite size pieces. When she smelled it, she immediately ran into the guest bathroom beside the kitchen.

"Hana!" Kyoya rubbed her back again. "Are you sure you're okay? I'll bring you to the doctor." He picked her up.

"No!" Hana threw a tantrum like a kid. She pouted her lips. "Put me down, Kyoya!"

Kyoya did. "You've been acting weird lately..."

"I just got my period!"

It was weird... Hana's nosebleeds and vomiting became a routine, she couldn't stand the smell of coffee or fried food. She craved sour fruits, like kiwis, oranges, even lemons. Her sense of smell became more sensitive. She would freak out at the smell of cigarettes, strong perfume, even AC or car freshener. It was driving Kyoya insane... but what he didn't know, was that Hana was being driven more insane than him.

She went to a small clinic, one she hasn't been to before to avoid gossip at one of the Ootori hospitals. She did a urine test and got the results back in about fifteen or twenty minutes. Voila! She was pregnant. :)

She drove back home with the results in the passenger seat and a smile across her face.

When she got home, Kyoya welcomed her with a kiss. "Where have you been all day, wifey? It's my day off. We should have went together to wherever you went."

"Kyoya, come walk with me?" She said with a straight and serious face that made Kyoya worry some.

"Alright," Kyoya said and took her hand like he always does when they walk together.

They headed towards the lake.

"What am I to you, Kyoya? Besides your wife, that is."

"You... are my most favorite person, my number one! You're the most important person to me on the entire face of the planet."

"Really? That's how I feel about you too!" she let go, "but not anymore..."

"Hey, now..." Kyoya whimpered, "what do you mean by that?

"I'm sure this looks familiar to you..." She handed him the results.

He opened it and buzzed the sounds. "Psshh... buzz... pregnancy... yadi-yadi-yeah..." He paused for a bit, "positive..." He paused longer, then he pumped both of his fists and yelled out, "Yes!" He grabbed her face and kissed her gently as he lifted her up for a hug and twirled her around. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Kyaa~ha!" She giggled.

"Let's go tell everyone!" Kyoya insisted like a child.

They headed back home.

Kyoya phoned Tamaki, "I'm a daddy! Hana's pregnant!"

"Kyoya~~ congratulations!" Tamaki replied enthusiastically.

Hana phoned Jason. "J, baby... I'm pregnant!" They both squealed "Oh, my god!" in joy.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Since when?!" Jason asked excitedly.

"I just got the results today!"

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, baby!"

"I know right?!"

"Hana," Kyoya peered through the door, "Let's go shopping for baby stuff today!"

She laughed. "We don't even know the baby's gender yet..."

"We'll buy one for a boy and one for a girl, we'll remodel two rooms! Let's go, wifey!" He dragged her to the furniture store and the department store.

They got sky blue wallpapers, baby pink wallpapers, dark brown wooden cribs, comforters for the cribs, change tables, milk bottles, sterilizers, toys, clothes, everything related to newborn babies.

They drove home with their trunk and backseat filled with boxes and paper bags, and ginormous stuffed toys.

"I'm gonna ask Honda to go pick up the ones we left later. We should have brought the truck in the first place, though."

"Well, they just need the receipt."

Five months later, Kyoya had been getting ff work early to attend to his wife. They have yet to know the baby's gender because they always refused the doctor's offer whenever they go for ultrasounds. They do know they are having twins though.

These days, Hana's senses have been acting up even more wildly than before. She would tell Kyoya to get her something different everyday. Like say, grapes! She would beg him for grapes, which magically disappear every time she wants them, at 9:30pm, right about when all supermarkets close. They, Kyoya would get a speeding ticket for racing the closing time of the supermarket. When he finally gets a hold of his wife's whims and brings them home, she would take a bite or two at the most and then she would puke it out or tell him she wants something else. They were both eshausted.

Another four months later, Hana was lying on a hospital bed, in labor. Kyoya was sitting right next to her in a hospital gown, wearing a hair net and a surgical mask.

"Oh, holy shit! I'll die!" Hana screamed at the top of her lungs, curling up in bed.

"You'll be fine... Calm down." Kyoya said calmly, browsing a book titled _What Parents are Doing Wrong. _

"You lay in this bed and give birth to our babies!"

"Uh, no thank you..." Kyoya said, closing his book.

"Sir, it's time." One of the female nurses said.

Kyoya checked the wall clock and said, "So it is..." He stood in front of Hana's legs as the nurse handed him a pair of gloves. He put on the icky, powdery, latex gloves and placed his pointer and middle fingers in her entryway, he stretched them out. She was about seven centimeters wide and she was already screaming her lungs out.

"Ahhhhh!" She twisted and turned on the bed. "Kyoya, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, _Kyoya!"_

"Relax, baby... Take a deep breath..." He paused. "Now, exhale slowly. Take another one..." He paused a bit longer. "And push!"

"Ahhhhrrrrrggggghhhh!" She grunted and panted, "Haaa!" She felt something pop out of her vagina and she panted more. She gave one more hard push, "Oh my god! I can't do it anymore!"

It took her a while before she could carry out her orders. And with one strong push, Hana became a mother.

Kyoya had unfolded a clean white towel, probably a brand new one and wrapped his first born in it. He craddled the crying baby in his arms. "Well, hello there, too, Luca..." He gave him to his mother.

Hana started crying, "Hi there, baby... Thank you for choosing me and Kyoya as your parents..."

"We got one more, Hana..."

"Kyoya, I seriously can't do it anymore..."

"Alright, team, we'll have to do a C-Section." His medical team surrounded the hospital bed.

Just a few minutes later, Hana heard her second child's faint cry. She was still groggy from the anesthetics.

Kyoya wrapped another clean towel on his second child. This one was calmer than Luca. "You're gonna be easier to handle than your onii-chan, huh, Leah?" He gave her to her mother.

"Hello... Le...ah..."

Kyoya walked his children through every step of the way, their first vaccines, their birth certificate registration, everything. Three days later, they were ready to go home.

Kyoya was an expert at the twins' medical needs, but he failed at putting them to sleep. Hana had already put Luca to sleep in his crib. It took her about two lullabies and a few minutes of swinging him gently. Meanwhile, Kyoya has used pre-recorded lullabies, the rocking chair, all the toys that Leah loved to play with, bottles of milk, but his daughter was still bawling her eyes out.

Hana walked in and leaned on the door frame. "Kyoya, what are you doing to our daughter?" She smiled at the sight.

"Uh... a little help here?" Kyoya struggled.

Hana laughed as she walked towards them. She grabbed Leah gently and laid her on her breasts. Kyoya pulled Hana onto his lap and rocked the chair. Leah immediately stopped crying upon hearing her mom's lullaby.

"Damn... you're good at this." Kyoya whispered, kissing Hana's arm. "I haven't told you, have I?"

"What?" Hana whispered back.

"Thank you for giving me such beautiful children..."

"Aww..." Hana kissed Kyoya and she pressed her forehead against his. She got up and placed Leah in her crib.

Kyoya turned the light off. "Good night, princess..." He hugged Hana from behind and walked in Luca's room with her like that. "Good night, little man." Kyoya turned the lights off as well. They walked to their own room and talked about random things in bed... until they fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's it for now... Still debating on whether to keep writing this or just stop at that happy ending. I hope you guys enjoyed though. :) Thanks for reading.


End file.
